


Don't Let Go of My Soul

by WeaslebeeMudbloodandFerret



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell/Phil Lester Comfort, Depression, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phil Lester Is A Sweetheart, References to Depression, they were roomates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeaslebeeMudbloodandFerret/pseuds/WeaslebeeMudbloodandFerret
Summary: Dan has been having trouble sleeping lately so sleeping with Phil has become his go to solution but it is starting to maybe seem like something more than nightmares.





	Don't Let Go of My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot right now kind of like a pre story type thing like for realio this is like 400 words I just don't want to stretch it if you hate it if you guys like it and would like me to extend improve it or maybe like me to make it into a chaptered fic on their journey through this together feel free to let me know in the comments much love always AzCat

Don’t let go of my soul

 

“Phil, can I sleep with you, it is happening again, the dreams I mean.” Phil stirred in his brightly colored bed stretching into a loving but concerned smile. 

“Of course, Bear. You’re always welcome” 

Phil shifted in the bed moving towards the far wall, so Dan would have room to join him on the bed. “It wouldn’t stop Phil it was like I was drowning.”   
The raven-haired man started rubbing soothing circles on the younger’s back. “It was just a dream Bear.” He said soothingly trying to reassure his delicate flat mate that all was right with the world. 

“No Phil, you don’t understand. I felt like I had chains around my ankles anchored to cinderblocks I was struggling to get above the water but every time my fingers would break the surface the blocks would become heavy again and I’d start to drown all over.” Dan was convulsing now, jerking like he was reimagining the dream reliving it. Phil looked over at the clock, it was only 1:32 in the morning more than likely Dan hadn’t even been to bed yet. It had to be his depression. This happened every so often. Dan would wonder into Phil’s room gently wake him complaining of nightmares and then fall asleep after weeping and convulsing in his arms. It was painful, for the both of them.

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan pulling him close the backrubs just weren’t enough to soothe him anymore. He pulled the younger boy all the way to his chest tucking Dan’s head under his chin holding him and gently speaking to him. “It’s alright Dan tomorrow will be better. We just need to go to sleep and I’ll make you a big pancake breakfast with the strawberries we got at the store yesterday.” Talking about how there would always be tomorrow to try again always comforted Dan more than any soothing words and whispered I love you and need yous could ever do. Tomorrow was a day where Dan wasn’t depressed yet and that always was a comforting thought. 

Phil waited up gently rubbing Dan’s back and hugging him to his chest until he felt the younger’s breathing even out, this usually indicated that he found sleep. Looking at the clock Phil noticed that it was now nearly four am and gently faded into sleep himself. Nights like this weren’t always far between but Phil promised himself that he would never let go of Dan’s beautiful soul.


End file.
